


breath from tremulous lips

by magisterequitum



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This does not seem to be very tight.” </p><p>Anthony paused where he had been divesting his clothes from his body, the look on his face stuck somewhere between alarm and irritation. His tone held a hint that hint of <i>something</i>. “And what do you know about securing someone to a bed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	breath from tremulous lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts), [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts).



> Because these two pointed out that it is mentioned too many times between them not to happen. And they asked and I'm only too happy to oblige.

“This does not seem to be very tight.” 

Anthony paused where he had been divesting his clothes from his body, the look on his face stuck somewhere between alarm and irritation. His tone held that hint of _something_. “And what do you know about securing someone to a bed?” 

Kate huffed and moved her bound wrists. Not very much, just wiggling them a bit. “Stop that,” she said, rolling her eyes upward to look at his handiwork. “I only mean that it does not seem like it would be much work to get free.” 

His brows furrowed together, and if her hands weren’t currently incapacitated, she might have reached out and smoothed that line away. He abandoned reaching for his breeches, choosing to step back towards the bed and her. “That’s not the point.”

She moved her foot across the bedding, turning her head to watch him sideways. “Oh?” 

To his credit it was remarkable that he managed to keep his gaze on her face. Her husband had a greedy habit of looking at her naked whenever he could, and now on the bed with only her stockings left, she knew, with a flush rising to her cheeks, the image she presented. “No. I do not want to hurt you.” 

That banished her charitable thoughts. She snorted a decisively unbecoming noise and pulled on her bound hands again. Already she knew the fabric would give if she tugged harder. He’d not done a very good knot with his cravat. “You could not hurt me.” 

A truth she knew as sure as she knew herself. 

“Besides,” Kate inhaled, the chill of the room settling over her bare skin. “It was my idea to do this.” 

It was both their ideas, actually, but Kate had been the one to finally suggest that she wouldn’t be opposed to that idea after Anthony had brought it up so many times. A playful threat to keep her in one place while she’d healed from her leg, to mentioning the act in bed when he’d noticed how she’d flush at the mental image. She’d murmured that she’d not mind being under his control. Truly, married life and its intimacies had made her even bolder. 

Not that she could complain or Anthony would let her. Besides, it was privately held between them, and secrets were to be expected between husband and wife. Trust so dearly held. 

Now, Kate was naked on their bed, Anthony’s cravat looping her hands together and to the bed, stretching her out so her back was slightly bowed, herself on display. 

“I know,” he said, and his mouth slanted into a curve that made him look younger and so very like the rumors that used to persist about him. “I liked it very much.” 

“Then,” she lifted her chin and willed the heat from her face to go down. “I think I am at a disadvantage in dress.”

Smile deepening, he reached again for his breeches and shed them from his lower half. Nude, he joined her on the bed, stretching out beside her. He touched her cheek, fingertip barely grazing her skin. 

Already Kate could feel her arousal stirring and growing. He’d hardly touched her but she wanted him over her and inside her now. She said his name and lifted her head for his mouth. 

Anthony conceded the spare distance. His kiss though was as light as his fingertip had been, and when she tried to deepen it, force more pressure, he smiled and leaned away. 

“Unfair,” she exhaled on a long breath. 

His hand trailed from her chin down her neck, splaying out of her collarbone. A warm pressure above her breast where her nipple had peaked in the cold air of the room. “That is the point,” he said and kissed the corner of her mouth. 

She sniffed and tried to look seriously down her nose sideways at him. “I am rethinking this.” 

Her tone had been in jest, but his smile flattened at the corners and his eyes turned serious. “You will tell me if you want me to stop.” 

Kate held his gaze for several long pauses, wishing for a moment she could touch him in reassurance. He was truly wonderful, her husband. “Oh, Anthony,” she said quietly and nodded with her chin. “I will. But for now I would like you to kiss me again.” 

That grin returned and then he leaned across her kissed her, saying, “I should have known my lady would be so demanding even tied up.” 

She had no retort except for a moan as this time his mouth was hard and firm against hers. His tongue touched her bottom lip, teeth pulling just slightly so. She parted her mouth, let him kiss her. Straining upward her teeth clacked against his. 

Too soon he shifted away, lips pressing against the underside of her chin, her neck, in between where his fingers spread over her collarbone. Going until he was where he’d paused in touching her, and now he looked up at her, eyes dark. 

Breathing in, Kate knew the image she made to him. Impatience curled around her already, and she clamped down on her lips before she could do something like beg. No doubt that would please him too much. It would not do to add to his ego further.

Anthony propped his head on his free palm, elbow on the bed’s covering, and with his other rotated his wrist so his fingers now came close to where she wanted him. “Here?” he asked, one finger mimicking his earlier lighter touches and circling around her nipple.

She tried to bow her back further, to push herself into his hand, uncaring of how needy the act was. “Anthony,” she said, voice tipping towards annoyance and exasperation. 

“Yes, I think so.” He thumbed across her breast, a sweeping move, and then plucked her nipple as she arched further. The cravat’s silk pulled against her wrists. His knee pressed into her calf when her legs slid across the bed. 

She could not keep the moan from passing between her lips when he finally bent over her to replace fingers with mouth. A punctuated little noise that stole the breathe from her lungs. 

His mouth curved against her bare skin, his voice a soft pleased murmur. “I do like the noises I draw from you.” 

And then he closed his mouth over her breast. Small flicks of his tongue against her skin, the hair at the front of his head a tickling sensation when he tugged her nipple between his teeth. With his free hand he continued his earlier attention to her other breast. 

Releasing her, Anthony nuzzled the soft side of her flesh on the outside of her sternum, giving one last press of his teeth before moving downward. “That’s it,” he said. “I like to hear you.” 

Kate started to realize that she no longer was holding her lips together. She blinked heavy lashes to watch him kiss her stomach, her hipbone, and the edge of her stockings. 

“I like the way you smell. Lilies.” Then, he raised himself up and shuffled gracelessly to her feet. Not at all where she wanted him. She made a noise of disappointment. 

He shushed her, fingers stroking her covered toes, the instep of her foot up to her ankle. 

Her feet were free, and so she nudged him with the one he was not holding. “Come back,” she said, her tone more of an order. 

A flash of white teeth and his thumb pressed into her ankle. “I think not.” 

This time it was not a nudge from her foot, but something just shy of a kick. 

“Perhaps I should have subdued your feet as well. Next time.” He ignored her and walked his fingers up her stocking.

Kate narrowed her eyes, hips shifting against the bed. She needed friction of some sort. The light touches were not enough, and if only he would return to her upper half. “There will not be a next time if you do not hurry up.” 

Anthony shushed her again, a low sound that curled over her skin. His hand trailed at the edge of her stocking, fingertips curling under the fabric, a suggestion of pulling it down and away. “I should have used these to bind your hands.” 

The heat surfaced on her cheeks again, the flush spreading down her neck. 

He dragged her stocking down her leg, punctuating the revealed skin with wet kisses. “I think you like that idea.” 

She did. His cravat bound her now in soft silk, but the idea of her own under garments was equally as appealing. 

“Anthony,” she would lose track of how many times she said his name, she was certain. 

“I am savoring my wife,” he said, turning his attention to her other leg and stocking, repeating the motions. His tongue flicked out against her knee. “Did we not discuss how I could pay attention to you for hours, if I should choose so, as my right?” 

Kate caught his gaze, lifting her chin. “I will pay you back for this.”

Smiling, he settled himself more firmly between her legs, leaning up to kiss her. “I have no doubt.” He slid away before she could so something like bite him, cupping her hips in his hands. “But,” his voice low, “I can be merciful.” 

She turned her head to the side when he rubbed his cheek against her, thumbs stroking her hips in tiny circles. Her breath stuttered out of her when he said against her sex, “I like the way you smell here too.” 

They were no strangers to intimacies, her husband and she, and he liked her bold as she’d become more, but still sometimes it was too much. 

Anthony made a low noise, a pleased sort of sound, and then he was parting her with his fingers, no longer holding her hips. Opening her to him so he could slide his tongue up to the apex of her, one finger curling inside her. Another finger, and they knew exactly where to touch, broad and reaching where she needed. This was the friction she’d wanted. 

He worked her over, her hips rising off the bed to meet his tongue and fingers, moving against him for her release. 

Her spine snapped taught as she peaked over that edge, unsurprising that it had come so fast. She felt like she had been waiting for so long, ever since he had tied her wrists together what seemed like hours ago. 

“Anthony,” Kate said when she could turn her head back to him and breathe in and out enough to form syllables. “Won’t you-”

He did not need any encouragement, rising and pressing closer to her, evidence of his arousal hard against her hip as he arranged her leg around his waist. His mouth slick with her, he kissed her. He thrust into her as his tongue slipped into her mouth. 

With her hands tied above her, she could not hold him to her like she normally would. Her hands could have no purchase on his shoulders, no way to drag her nails across his back or get a grip in his hair. She could only tighten her leg around his waist and try to meet him. 

His mouth abandoned hers, and he buried his face in the hollow of her neck, hot breaths against her skin. Her name became a chant, over and over again. One hand slid to her lower back, raising her up for him, fingers skating across sweaty skin. 

“Yes,” Kate moaned against his scalp, nose tickling against his matted hair. 

His release did not take long either, and soon he stilled, the warm weight of him pressing her into their bed. She smiled against his head, liking the feel of him on her. 

Anthony must have felt her lips turn upward because his own answered in kind. After a moment he pulled back, nose trailing across her cheek till he was looking at her. “Are you alright?” 

His eyes were bright above her and her fingers curled towards her palms. She looked up. “Will you untie me now?” 

Even as he mock stated, “I would rather enjoy more time with you like this,” he unbound them with a quick pull of the silk. 

Now Kate could touch him and she did. Hands smoothing over his shoulders, tunneling up the nape of his neck into his hair as he rearranged them so he lay on his back and her tucked against his side. 

“You are alright?” he repeated his question, touching the bridge of her cheekbone with one finger. 

She nodded and made a little noise of agreement. Her arms ached a little but she felt loose everywhere else, her lower body the good kind of strain. Utterly content could be used to describe her. She nestled closer to him. “It is good that we did this before everyone came to visit us.” 

They were set to entertain the family at Aubrey Hall later in the week. Even Edwina and her husband were to come. 

Anthony’s smile turned wicked, making his face younger again. “Good indeed as you are very loud.” 

She ran her toes along his calf, suffering his comment. “Perhaps I shall have to use my stockings on you and see how loud you can be.” 

He cupped her breast, thumb stroking over her still sensitive flesh. “If you think you can.” 

They had time.


End file.
